puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Dance, Pucca, Dance
Tobe tries to attack Garu at the Sooga Costume Ball. Unfortunately for him, Pucca's decision to dress as her crush causes painful consequences for the dark ninja. Dance, Pucca, Dance is the third segment of the fifteenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired February 5, 2007. Summary In her bedroom, Pucca is working on a sewing machine when her uncles enter, asking which of the costumes they’ve brought she will wear to the costume party: Ho’s Princess, Linguini’s Fairy, or Uncle Dumpling’s Chef (to which Linguini expresses jealousy for the idea). Pucca rejects these costumes, however, and shows them what she’s made which Uncle Dumpling wishes they had thought of. Out in the woods, Garu is leaping from the bamboo stalks and lands on the porch of his house. When the door opens, another Garu is shocked by his mirror image, making several motions before the image suddenly kisses him. The clone removes its mask, revealing to really be Pucca in disguise who offers him two tickets for the costume party. Garu rejects them, but Pucca won’t take no for an answer… At the Goh-Rong Restaurant, several villagers are dressed up in costumes (the chefs wearing the outfits they’d previously offered Pucca) and enjoying the music provided by Elvis-Santa. The doors open and Ching questions “Garu’s” lack of costume, until Pucca again reveals her identity; she then drags in Garu who’s been forcibly dressed as a flower to which everyone laughs at. He tries to escape, but Pucca sits on him and closes to door, to his aggravation. As the party goes on, outside the building, Tobe and his ninjas are planning to sneak in to attack Garu wearing poorly chosen disguises. Once inside (after admonishing one ninja for not entering “like a ninja”), Tobe spots the person appearing as Garu (Pucca) and uses a grappling claw to hoist “him” up to the balcony. Meanwhile, Abyo informs the real Garu of a ninja attack and prepares for battle, but finds the ninjas eating at the buffet instead. With their identities revealed, the ninjas follow Tobe’s orders to “attack anyone in a costume” and proceed to battle with each other instead of their enemies. Up on the walk, Tobe faces off with Garu-Pucca and charges with swords, but she easily trips him and dodges his weapons. She catches one of his throwing stars, shocking the ninjas, before removing her mask to show who she really is. Confused, Tobe again tries to spot Garu and finally sees him in his flower costume which he laughs at. Insulted, Pucca angrily decks him and sends him flying outside the restaurant, while his ninjas also stumble out after their fight. The party is officially over and Garu again tries to make a break for the door, only to be stopped by Pucca. Using him as a real flower, she plucks off his petals in a “love me, doesn’t love me” fashion. The final petal is a “love me” and she happily kisses him. Errors *When Garu falls down, his ponytail holders are red, but if he gets back up, they're green *When Pucca rips off the pedals, it should have been he loves me not because there were 8 pedals instead of 9. Trivia *The episode makes reference to the 1977 movie Saturday Night Fever. *when Garu screamed his scream sounds feminine.unlike in other episodes where his screaming sounds like him Gallery dance.JPG|Pucca sews a replica of Garu's ninja costume. dance0.JPG|The chefs show their costumes. dance1.JPG|Pucca in her costume kisses Garu dance2.JPG|Pucca reveals herself dance3.JPG dance4.JPG dance5.JPG|Garu is afraid. dance6.JPG|"Sooga!" dance7.JPG dance8.JPG|Tobe and his ninja's sneek in. dance9.JPG|"Attack anyone in a costume." dance10.JPG|Pucca gets pulled by Tobe dance11.JPG dance12.JPG Image1.jpg|Garu in his flower costume Pucca made dacne13.JPG|Pucca punches Tobe. dance14.JPG|Where Tobe and his ninjas end up at dance15.JPG|Pucca picks her last flower. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes